kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporal Intersection
Temporal Intersection is the story of Sean Myers, a 12 year old child who was recruited by OmegaNine and Jackie Syler. It Follows Their Adventures as they fight to protect the Kingdom Hearts Universe from the Deckadonaluminati. The Omega Core The Omega Core were the rulers of the planet OC. There Leader was Mervol, who was the closest equivelent to a king the planet had. The Omega Core consisted of Three Thousand Generals, each with Three Hundred soldiers at their comand. The Omega Core were blessed with Telepathic and Telekinetic powers, as well as the most developed technolagy known to the universe. They had numerous ways of traviling through time and space, and as such, felt superior to all. And So they started a war with a planet: Servalona. Servalona had a prominent weapon, though- Diosox. Servalona Diosox was a truely magnifecent scientist, recruited by the Servalonian army to build a war ending device. He Made The Deckadonaluminati, but they betrade him out of a design flaw. They created a time rip, into Servalon's first days, and destroyet it with a giant divatom cannon, making the Deckadonaluminati a paradox. After that, they tried to eliminate all life-The Omega Core first. Paradox's and War The Omega Core created a paradoxical signal cannon, and used it to send a paradoxical message against the Deckadonaluminati, hoping the two paradoxes would wipe each other out. But the Deckadonaluminati fired their weapons at it, and before the paradoxical message could reach the paradoxical lasers, they fired a random Deckadonaluminati into it as well, and the third paradox turned it into an anti-paradox, something which erases all none paradoxes. So one Omega General, the Ninth, only survived by setting up a minascule time rip, fired and fired a bio-dissintagrater at killed his (already dead) father, making the general a paradox. But as hisspaceship was still none-paradoxical, it was dissintagrated. It's last deed was to send him to the nearest inhabitable area---A Deckadonaluminati spaceship. Predictions and Followings On the ship, OmegaNine, (or simpley 9), was dedected emidiatly. He destroyed two Deckadonaluminati with his Sonic Pen before making it to an elivator. With his Tramsmissive Screwdriver, he locked the elevator from the inside and rode it to the engine room. Using his Sub-Sonic Umbrella, he shielded himself long enough to disable the engine and divert it's power into sending him to Mars. Before he left, while the Deckadonaluminati searched for him, a holagraphic projection recording of Diosox appeared, and pointed at 9, shouting "He's there! He's there, my traitors, there!". A confused 9 thought about how Diosox must have known he would be betrayed, and how he knew exactly where 9 was at the time............Then 9 launched himself to mars. While there, he straight away saw a Deckadonaluminati spaceship head for earth. Using the Spacial Pamtop, he borded the spaceship before his body gave up from being teleported som much in so little time. Earth On Earth, Sean Traverse awoke to screaming. He lived with his Police Officer brother, Paul, who told him to throw some clothes on and get ready to run. Sean did as was asked, and ran with him. The Deckadonaluminati were invading and killing, and Paul was seperated from Sean by one. Sean ran through the streat, avoiding Bio-Lasers as he went, when he met 9 and a woman called Jakie Syler. After 9 had killed a suficent numbour of the invaders, he ran to the nearest door with something that looked like a car door handel, when he heard screaming from inside the house. The group ran inside the house and saw two girls trapped in a kitchen by a Deckadonaluminati. Although 9 coudln't save the younger, he managed to destroy it before the other was killed. He brought them all to the front door and stuck the car door handel to it and pulled the door open. Instead of the street outside, they saw...